Wolves Play
by Kaori-Angel
Summary: For centuries Alpha's have searched for the legendary Submissive in vain. When Kaoru, the small wolf, stumbles into the arms of the dark Alpha Battousai, she can do nothing but struggle to escape from a world she fears.But Alphas don't let go that easily.
1. Chapter 1: A Hunter's Price

**Chapter One:**

_"Every saint has a past, every sinner has a future" - Oscar Wilde_

**A Hunter's Price**

* * *

"Stupid mutt!"

The man didn't think twice as he drew back his leg and kicked the furry animal with all the ferocity of his rage. Ignoring as it gave a weak protest in the sound of a squeak before withdrawing and repeating the action several times over.

The animal in question was fairly small for its kind, a silver colored coat its only protection against the snow the harsh winds blew. The silver also camouflaged the hideous scars burned into the creature's neck and back; though it did not hide the revolting thinness of the canine.

A wolf.

Its tail had been tucked beneath its legs as it attempted to shield itself from the harsh kicks delivered to its side. Fangs wanting nothing more then to bite into the flesh of the man, but knowing that it would only mean more pain in the end.

It had once been a wild creature, beautiful and free as it roamed the forests looking for simple prey such as rabbits or squirrels; but those days had long since passed. The man, a well known hunter of the town in which the animal had been passing, had spotted the creature and decided it would fetch a price unlike anything he had ever imagined.

However, after months of trying to keep the creature from escaping the hunter had come to realize that silver burned its smooth flesh, and had instantly taken a liking to watching the animal squirm under the specially developed chains. The canine hadn't gone to anyone, for everyone who saw it somehow refused to pay the price for what they deemed a "bag of fleas."

Thus the man had begun to beat the canine, a form of entertainment as he sold off his animal meats and other rare breeds of dogs he had gotten a hold of. The wolf, the one whom still growled despite giving into the random outbursts of violence, had been left at the far back of the viewing area, rarely seen by the guests.

That is where he left the creature, feeding it whenever he felt it was necessary or had left over scraps the other animals rejected. The canine expected to die, but secretly did not completely oppose to the fate at the back of the cages. For this wolf had secrets that went beyond human understanding, for lone wolves often died within months of separating from their pack's unless they had a high standing position such as alphas or betas. However, this wolf was the creature that had been hunted for centuries by alphas everywhere; a creature so alluring that its appearance was a rarity if not a cause for celebration if discovered. This wolf was a submissive.

* * *

Night had settled in and the hunter had taken each of his creatures into the house except the wolf; merely threatening that it live to see sunrise or die to have its body used for other resources. The heartless hunter had done this so many times to the little wolf that the silver creature had not been surprised when the only sound in the backyard was that of the wind howling its mournful cry.

However, what did come as a surprise was the sound of trampling boots as the hunter suddenly threw himself out of his front door to meet a car that had vaulted into his parking lot. It was late at night, and the canine could barely make out the three tall figures that had stepped out to greet the disgruntled keeper.

The hunter babbled on about wolves, claiming that the two finest ones he had were bundled up in blankets inside their cages, near the fireplace he had so willingly lit up when he'd heard they were coming in to visit.

As the group moved towards the front of the house the wolf watched with unhidden amusement as the hunter fell over himself trying to impress the potential buyers. The two wolves he had captured were indeed beautiful, and would have tried to become mates with the small creature had it not been for their iron cages. The wolves had almost copied the hunter's movements in attempting to impress, only to realize the small female hadn't spared a glance in their general direction.

Yes, she was stunning if it were not for the knots in her dirty hair, or the bones that were slowly beginning to show from the lack of food, but the little wolf wanted nothing to do with other creatures of her kind. Raised in a family where the animal was believed to be demonic, and had often been killed if found, the creature was ashamed of herself; and feared the monsters that would attempt to find her if she had not been taken by the hunter.

"What do you mean he's not good enough?" She heard the hunter squawk from an open window. "He's the best damn wolf I've ever caught!"

Murmurs followed the hunter's voice; a calm argument despite the large mans disgruntled snorts of indignation at the buyer's desires. The wolf that had probably been the boast for the night was the dark black one that had been sitting closest to her area when they had been settled outside. It wouldn't be a surprise if the hunter did not attempt to show off the animal by placing it in the pen that allowed them to run without actually escaping (in other words, a bigger cage).

The sudden light that flooded the yard indicated she had guessed right, and the group followed the hunter as he pulled a struggling animal towards the cage. The dark wolf was desperately trying to claw itself away from the hunter, who was ignoring the buyer's voices by babbling on about the animal's stamina and health.

The little wolf watched in fascination as the wolf was literally thrown into the pen, the hunter urging him to move; which he did with sluggish movements, weary of the reasons behind the sudden freedom he had been granted.

A paw gingerly stepped forward but the creature's dark head kept itself locked on the hunter, waiting for the human to knock it unconscious or attempt to kick it as he often did to her. It moved toward the opposite side of the cage, ears perked as it heard the presence of the small rabbit the hunter had thrown as a feast to the animal. The wolf immediately pounced, and she watched with morbid fascination as the little creature shrieked before it went completely silent, body limp in the mouth of the dark wolf.

Expecting to watch the creature eat the meal the silver wolf was more then shocked to find the hunter suddenly slamming into the ground of the pen, his screams echoing off the walls as the black wolf pounced on his neck to gut the man that had made several of the caged animal's lives miserable.

The men whom had come to buy themselves a canine were suddenly opening the cage as if the creature would not pounce on them, and laughing as the dark wolf jumped onto a man whose black hair equally matched his fur. She was even more surprised to find the wolf calming down and turning back to the cage to pick up the dead rabbit, that he'd thrown aside at the opportunity to kill the hunter.

One of the men, a brunette, spoke softly to the animal as if it would understand each word, "you didn't have to make such a mess. I mean, jeez, this guy was getting our pack but you didn't have to spread his insides all over the snow."

The black wolf looked up and seemed to mimic the snort that had come from the man he had tackled, its chocolate eyes looking up to gaze at the red head with the rabbit still in its mouth. "He's right, but at least we know the other animals will eat the rest of him once they're free again," the man spoke in a tone that somehow sounded fused with power and the promise of violence if his words were not followed.

Finally, the tall man with black hair voiced his own sound, "spit that thing out, we don't need you eating something that man's grown." He nodded his head towards the pen, where the smell of blood was overwhelming, sending the animals inside on a frenzy.

Unsure what the men would do if they noticed her form in the snow the little wolf buried herself deeper into the snow, hoping that her dirty silver hair would blend in with the colors and keep her hidden. The silver had stopped bothering her for the most part, used to the touch of it after months of torture from the hunter. In some ways she felt the lose of not getting to murder the bastard herself, in other ways she was sad he had not had the opportunity to kill her off.

The three men followed the wolf into the house, and she could hear the faint sound of the cages being opened and the patter of animal's feet as they ran towards the body in the yard, all wanting a taste of the human flesh they had been denied before their capture. It was only the knowledge that the creatures were after humans that kept her shivering in her spot on the ground, watching silently as the body slowly disappeared with the scattering animals.

Finally the wolf could stand it no more and closed her eyes to the site, only opening them when the sound of the animals completely disappeared into the night. Inside the small house the men were conversing as if murder had not suddenly occurred in the yard of the homeowner, as if they witnessed death everyday.

She was too weak to turn into the form she had lived with most her life, and pulling at her chains had been something she'd learned was futile and only caused them to tighten around her neck, the young wolf remained in her hidden spot. However, the thumping of a sudden object dropping to the floor near her face had the creature turning her eyes and looking up to gaze into silver depths.

Another wolf, not the black one but the male that had tried so vividly to impress her, had dropped the rabbit in front of her face. He seemed to warn her to escape before more humans came, but nudged the dead rabbit closer before turning and sprinting for the forest without a backwards glance.

There was another reason she was such a small wolf; despite the appearance of an animal the female ate nothing but cooked, human food. It was another reason the hunter found more reason to keep her starved instead of cooking up something in the microwave. So, scrunching up her nose the little wolf kicked away the rabbit and lay down, praying to sleep and remain in the darkness that would swallow her.

However, another sound had her opening her eyes to discover its source. A teenage boy had suddenly sprung out of the house and had started to frantically look around the yard. The three men following with hesitation, looking at the boy as if he had suddenly lost his mind as they peered around the yard trying to find what he also searched for.

"I swear there was one!" The boy shrieked when he noticed his companions disbelieving looks. "It couldn't have gotten away! The dude didn't ever untie it!"

She sunk deeper into the snow, although sent cautious glances around her to see if he spoke of the silver eyed wolf that had disappeared into the forest. Perhaps the creature hadn't been meant to get lose? It was a possibility she wouldn't be too surprised about considering its warning.

"Yahiko, I know we all wish we could find one, but I'm positive you must have been mistaken," came from the black haired man as he addressed a more innocent, younger version of himself.

"I think we didn't save you in time and now you've lost your mind," the brunette spoke with a laugh.

However, unlike the trio speaking in various tones the red head had not once spoken a word, instead gazing at the now empty pen save for the blood staining the white snow. She could not spot his face, but knew that each men spent time with saving captured wolves, for they all smelled of them. The youngest she hadn't quite seen, but guessed he'd been kept inside to avoid witnessing the graphic death of the hunter as he had been mauled by creatures alike.

"Wait, where's the rabbit?" The young boy spoke, and that caught her attention once more as he searched the area, finally spotting the corpse where she had kicked it away. "How did it get over there? The other animals were warned not to touch it," Yahiko, as he had been called, spoke with question.

Suddenly the four stood staring at the long silver chain that had been attached to the back of the house, and without warning one of the men cut it away from the home in brutal strength. It was the only chance she'd get, for they would surely follow the chain link to her end.

Standing up as fast as her wobbly legs allowed the female ignored the sudden gasps and sprinted towards the trees. The sound of running feet behind her a mere motivator as she sped up, her lithe form helping her feet fly effortlessly through the trees as she slowly began to lose the sound of the running men.

Stopping at a spring of water the little wolf observed all its surroundings, praying nothing would interrupt the quick removal of the tightening chain on its neck.

A feeling of warmth flooded her senses and bones began to bend and twist as they formed a shape of a young woman. Her black hair covered in dirt, twigs, and leafs as she very gingerly hooked both thumbs around the silver chain and lifted it over her head. It fell with a small clatter, and suddenly the little wolf once more stood where the woman had suddenly appeared and disappeared.

Once more the little wolf began to run, finally stopping beneath a hollow tree for the night in exhaustion. But the adventure was not over, for this was no ordinary little wolf.

This was the submissive.

* * *

Just something I wanted to randomly write. If I get enough people who like it I can continue and write up a next chapter...so, yeah. Just let me know what you think and I'll be sure to continue on with this. I already know what would occur if the next chapter does get requested, so...hope to hear from you!

Oh, and for those who are waiting for an update on my "Depth of Darkness" or its old version, I'm a bit stuck on how exactly to approach it right now so the update might take a while, sorry! I just am not sure where I was going with the story, the direction is a bit lost so I have to search for some old outlines and all that jazz.

Until next time!

_Mione_


	2. Chapter 2: Captivity

**Chapter 2:**

"_Destiny has two ways of crushing us…. by refusing our wishes and by fulfilling them." - __Henri Frederic Amiel_

**Captivity**

* * *

By the time the small wolf had finally gathered the energy to rise and search for better shelter night had once again fallen among the land. The crickets symphony providing a strange motivator in her plight to find some form of civilization in which she might cloth and bath herself. The fur, still in thick knots that had every human turning away in disgust, was now a soft brown color as if she had been covered in paint: dirt.

The music slowly died out, however, as the wolf found herself facing several thin wires that were shaped into diamonds, intending to keep the wild life away from various amounts of trash thrown out behind what she could only assume was a restaurant. Fortunately, just to the right of the fence a creature had made a hole large enough that she could fit through.

Without waiting for an invitation or letting the idea of being spotted linger too long in her mind the little wolf squeezed desperately into the hole, passing the fence with an ease that only those who had been starved for more then a month could attempt.

Her scrawny body moved down the alleyway as she tried to decipher her next course of actions. It was merely the sound of a child that had the lost wolf turning towards a rundown apartment building that threatened to collapse to her right. A young girl, around the age of ten at the oldest, stood with a slightly tilted head as she stared at the little wolf in wonderment.

The child had soft brown hair that had been arranged into sweet little buns on the sides of her head, and eyes the color of lilacs. She was clad in a jean overall, and over it wore an open coat that had been placed on as an aim to protect her from the December winds.

Slowly, so as to not frighten the wolf, the little girl placed a hand in front of her in beckoning. Most people would run at the sight of a creature that could easily snap their necks, but children tended to look further then the outer appearance of what seemed to be a dirty old hunter; the child saw the little wolf as the scarred soul she truly was.

"Doggy," the little girl chided quietly.

Moving cautiously, with no intention to alarm the child, the wolf gingerly nudged the hand in front of her. Rearing back when a giggle escaped the girl as she reached out without hesitation and swiftly brushed at her tangled fur, hands brushing away some of the grime that had been building up.

"Momma said I could get a doggy," the girl continued. "Come on!"

She then proceeded to twist where she stood and amble towards a large wooden door of the wrecked building. The girl sent the wolf only once glance, motioning with her little hand that the canine follow as she opened the door to reveal a staircase obviously leading up to the higher floors.

"We can give you a bath! And mommy and I can brush you!" The child began to babble in excitement, completely unaware of the astonished female on her trail.

The mother would most likely have a panic attack when she saw one of the predators following after her own child, but the wolf could only pray that she would have the benefits of remaining in the residence long enough to grow strong again. Then, as always, she would have to leave before she could believe the town as her own home.

The light was scarce in the hallway they were currently moving down, each wall painted with a soft blue paint that had started to peel at the edges. The floor was a dark brown, wood, that had once been beautiful but now held the promise of splinters. They seemed to be heading towards the last door of the hallway, one that was colored a soft white and seemed to have the only door handle that looked as if it wouldn't break under the slightest of pressures.

Inside she could smell food, and had to quickly push away memories of the night before. Of the offered rabbit and dead hunter; which she could only wonder as to whom would discover his death?

Two clear voices were heard from the direction of clanking pots and running water, a man and a woman singing an off key carol as if they were falling in love for the first time. It sent a pang through the wolf to know she would never be allowed to fall for another without involving the monsters that ate raw meat, but had she been in her other form her lips would have lifted in a delightful smile.

The apartment was freakishly small, and the wolf couldn't help but notice that the family had made the living room a bedroom as well. It was an odd combination to see, but what surprised her most was that the child had her own room, the only open door that didn't lead to a bathroom. From what she could spot there was a little bed with toys spread all over the floor, dolls and Barbie houses; things she too had been fond of as a child.

"Mommy!" The child screeched over the kitchen counter, which was directly to the left (opposite of the living room). "I found a doggy!"

The wolf flattened her ears against her head, trying to keep from snapping at the child with her teeth at the sound that helped the migraine that was slowly forming. A woman, tall with curly brown hair, came into view as she stepped around the kitchen to the little hall they had entered.

Her gaze fell first on the mess the wolf had dragged with her on the carpet, then on the little wolf herself. The woman was a subtle beauty, with soft brown eyes that displayed kindness and strength only a person determined to stay afloat could understand. She was average sized, with a large bosom and a sweet smile that could make most men trip over themselves.

With a movement the wolf had not been expecting the older woman moved towards her and knelt down so they were eye level, it was enough to send the wolf jumping back a bit in surprise.

They stared at each other for several silent moments, a figure of a man (probably the father) picking up the child behind the mother. Astonishingly, the woman did not immediately throw the wolf out, but her smile widened as she placed a soft, if not a bit wet, hand on the canine's head.

"You found a splendid little runt of a wolf," she spoke softly.

The husband, a man whom the wolf now realized had passed on the lilac eyes to the couple's child, allowed his mouth to drop open. He too, was handsome in a subtle manner. He was rather lean and tall, with messy black hair and a button nose, glasses sitting on the edge of that very nose.

"A wolf? We're going to let a wolf into the household? Melina, are you crazy?" His voice was soft, but it held an edge of hysteria the wolf had experienced all too well.

"Stop it Jason, she's a small little thing." Melina turned away from the wolf to glance at her husband, and then back at the wolf again. "Can't you see she's been abused?"

The woman then proceeded to follow her child's actions and brushed her hand over the dirty fur, noticing the strange bumps of scars on the animal's back. For most that touched the wolf it wasn't difficult to miss the slight bumps of healing scars and cuts that the hunter had left behind in his taste for cruel entertainment.

With a sigh the woman stood and turned away from the wolf, looking at her husband as she crossed her arms in final resolution. It was obvious he knew what the stance meant, for he instantly turned on his heel and walked back towards the kitchen to finish whatever they had been working on. Melina urged her daughter to follow the man as she looked down at the little wolf with her calming smile.

"Let's get you cleaned up…" She paused, searching for something to call the animal. "How does Blue Eyes sound to you?" And like a five year old giggled at her own bad attempt at a joke that probably only she would ever understand.

Melina moved towards the only closed door of the apartment, which concealed the tiny bathroom. The shower was small but the family still seemed to have the ability to survive in the home with little luxuries and be happy. Blue Eyes, as she would be called in the home, followed the woman all the way into the shower of the small room.

Several minutes later and Jason's own shout from the kitchen announcing dinner brought the two females into reality. The woman had decided to spill that she needed money and couldn't afford presents for the family, and by allowing the wolf to stay she was granting the one thing her child wanted into their lives. She'd also explained that she had several collars and leashes, and would take the wolf and her small daughter (which Blue Eyes discovered was named Sophie) window shopping the next day.

During the time of the one sided conversation the wolf's fur had been thoroughly cleaned, and silver once more shined on a healthy pelt.

Following Melina into the kitchen area the wolf was delighted to find a plate had been set on the floor filled with food. It was spaghetti with various types of sausages, something that instantly got her mouth watering.

Jason had taken a seat at a small table against the wall with Sophie, and the entire family slowly joined together for the meal. The wolf waited for someone to take a bite out of their own food before she dug into the plate they'd set out for her, taking extra precaution not to get herself dirty again.

Jason and Melina seemed to be arguing about something, and Sophie had taken to eating and then turning her attention towards the wolf with curiosity. It was in that atmosphere that the little wolf curled up against the nearest wall and fell asleep, to the sounds of murmuring whispers that were nothing in argument compared to the old hunters.

* * *

It was around one o'clock when the trio of females set out to the town, Jason begrudgingly staying behind and Melina in a foul mood. She had placed a red collar around Blue Eyes and attached it to a similarly colored leash. They had claimed it was to be in the Christmas spirit, despite the fact that it looked strange on the small animal.

However, to the wolf's amusement the little girl had insisted they put on scarf on the wolf, and a light blue one had been wrapped around her to keep her neck _warm_.

Sophie had begged to be the one in charge of holding onto the wolf, and after several shops had finally won the war with her mother when they came to the realization that Blue Eyes had no interest in running away. The little wolf was looking better already, and had caught the attention of several people who were either appalled at the presence of a wolf, or intrigued.

Blue Eyes kept her attention focused on observing each detail of the town, from streetlight to alleyway; she would need it for the moment of her escape out of the heavily populated area.

"Hot chocolate?" Sophie questioned looking up at her mother who had a tight lipped smile on her face.

Melina agreed to the sudden spoken words without hesitation, but as they reached the shop took hold of the leash and began to tie it to a post. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a few measly little bills and handed it to her daughter.

"Go buy it for us," she commanded. "I'm just going to make sure Blue Eyes is tied up and then I'll follow you in."

Sophie nodded, disappearing into the store. As Melina turned to face her, the little wolf had a sudden feeling of dread overcome her at the look on the woman's face. It was apologetic.

"I'm sorry little one," the woman began, leaning down so they were eye level. "There was a poster for you, and we need the money." She brushed a hand on the silver fur. "Please understand, I don't know what they did to you, but I can't let us go on as we have been living lately."

The woman then leaned forward and placed a kiss on the animal's head, before turning away and marching towards the little café.

The little wolf began to panic, what had she meant poster for her? Had someone discovered she was part of the hunter's collection and was now trying to frame her for the crime she didn't commit? Was her mother finally making a move to kill her despite her fathers dying wishes?

Rearing back Blue Eyes desperately pulled on the leash, feet sliding unsteadily in the snow. She inwardly cursed the weakness her small body still possessed, and tried to bite through the leash that was the line of separation between escape and what she could only determine was death.

Focused too much on the breaking of the leash the wolf didn't realize there was a presence nearby until a hand suddenly snapped the leash off and the opposite arm wrapped around her body.

Wolves. The presence reeked of her kind and immediately the little wolf began to wiggle and try to bite the stranger.

The figure, without any effort, threw the little creature into the back an awaiting van, stepping into the passenger seat as the vehicle surged forward. Blue Eyes looked at the tinted window to see that Melina and Sophie had been completely oblivious to the situation, at least, Sophie was. The woman's body was tense as if she had just heard the noise and pretended it was imaginary.

"Change," a male voice came from the front seat.

The wolf growled deep in her throat before charging herself at the vans door as an attempt to open it. Only shaking it, but not unhinging it or getting it to fling open. Even if she wanted to transform the collar tightly wrung around her neck would suffocate her.

She repeatedly threw herself against the van door, trying to escape the men who smelled of wolves. The demons.

It was after her tenth attempt that the car came to a screeching halt, sending the little wolf hurling into the bars that had been set to keep the front and back space separated. She lay a bit dazed before standing up and waiting to pounce on whoever thought they could open the door without getting hurt, hair standing on edge.

The moment the door open she jumped, not expecting to be caught with a metal wire only dog catchers used around animals to subdue them. A hand ripping the collar from around her neck even as she tried to fight the strangers (temporarily blinded by the combination of the snow and sunlight).

Amber suddenly came into focus, narrowed with anger at the disobedience she was inhibiting. The eyes of a predator that had the small wolf freezing in place, recognizing the blood colored hair that had been tied back out of the face.

"Change," he spoke again, commanding.

Gulping the wolf tried to look away to no avail, noticing in the distance the black car from the night before. Were they the ones looking for her?

Suddenly a strange burning sensation took over her body, and she would have screamed at the pain had it not been for the lack of air in her lungs. Her eyes closed as her human back suddenly arched, and then the beautiful girl was falling back against the snow with harsh breaths.

The strangers removed the metal catcher from around her throat, the snow causing her long black mane to get freakishly wet. She instantly looked up, sapphire eyes mixed with swirling grey filled with fear and rage at whomever these men were. They must have been monsters, one of the cruel animals that had turned her into the wolf demon against her will.

A man with black hair and a smile was gazing at her with his jaw dropped. She didn't recognize him from the night before, but her instincts told her instantly that these men were wolves.

"You're on my territory," the redhead continued. "Thus you are under my instructions and rules."

She faced him with a snarl, slowly raising herself and ignoring the nakedness of her skin; these monsters were used to the bareness. She tried to form the words as her hands filled with snow, "like hell!"

Twirling she threw the handfuls of snow towards the two and ran towards the trees, not getting as far as she would have liked.

The redhead tackled her into the ground, ignoring her yelp of pain as she fell towards the cold ground. The man didn't seem to care that the woman wanted nothing to do with them, emitting a sense of power that suddenly had her curling under him.

A warm mouth set itself on her neck, biting down into the flesh. The girl didn't get to protest, only pray that his intent did not involve killing her. When a strange warmth enveloped her alongside a sharp pain the man finally got off, lifting the curled creature into his arms as he turned to face his companion.

"Soujiro, go give the family the money, then come directly to the house." He ordered, the other man instantly following orders.

He moved towards the black car, placing her into the passenger seat after wrapping a blanket around her. He gave her a look of warning when she stared at the door handle, making sure she knew she wouldn't get away if she attempted to run.

"Rest, the ride will take a while," he ordered, climbing into the driver's seat.

The woman tried to argue but suddenly found her eyes drooping, and before she knew it darkness overcoming her senses. She was in a car with the scariest of wolves she had ever come across, and somehow her mind had betrayed her and been swallowed by darkness.

Who was this man?

* * *

Well, there you go. I hope you liked this chapter :P Thanks for all the reviews! All is to be revealed with the coming chapters, so just have patience!

_Mione_


	3. Chapter 3: The Submissive

**Chapter 3:**

"_We all grow up with the weight of history on us. Our ancestors dwell in the attics of our brains as they do in the spiraling chains of knowledge hidden in every cell of our bodies." -Shirley Abbott_

**A Submissive**

* * *

Have you ever seen the moonlight when it was reflected on the Earth's surface by snow?

Some people claimed it brought on an ethereal feeling, where the sound died and not a single living creature wandered in curiosity of the strange solidified water. The snow seemed to have a life of its own, with a glow that lit up pathways that had never been roamed, striking moonlight.

However, the little sapphire wolf had never seen such nights as enchanting, her eyes focused not on the glow, but the towering trees. Each branch was jagged, reaching up towards the stars without realizing that they should never reach it, a cruel fate bestowed upon them.

For years those branches would attempt to grow towards the sky, and for years to follow they would fail. It was a tragedy that the young wolf could relate to, a life that had been so twisted yet she had somehow always tried to reach an impossible goal. Now, she'd lost sight to it in her fear.

When the young wolf had awoken she'd found that the dark interior of the car had been replaced by a small bedroom, the roof folding upwards indicating that it had once been an attic. The walls had been lined with some strange metal, and made sure that she was once more trapped within another cage. The window had been lined with silver bars, scaring her enough from attempting an escape through them unless she became desperate.

Downstairs she'd caught sounds of various voices, another sign that wherever the strangers had taken her, they too remained. These wolves, demons, knew of her secret, and she needed to get away from them.

Since awaking the wolf had once more turned into her lithe form, glancing out the window while keeping an eye on the door. The pillows on the bed hadn't been difficult to use to form a human figure so that the person coming in would make the millisecond mistake she needed to get away.

Another thing the girl had noticed was that her stomach churned at the thought of food, threatening to throw up anything she had already obtained if she attempted to place something there. The feeling of nausea had come along with the strange burning of her neck; unfortunately the young woman hadn't had the opportunity to investigate the spot.

She vaguely remembered the strange bite the man had taken earlier, and was suspicious as to what he might have done. Had he poisoned her and planned on taking her coat as a prize once she was dead? Is that why she had been kept in the strange room?

Shaking away the bitter thoughts the wolf moved quickly towards the side of the door when the doorknob creaked ever so quietly as it was turned from the outside. (There was only one knob, and that was so that she might not attempt to reach the door and break through it by kicking out the handle).

The person was obviously a young one when it came to the over-sensitive breed, because they moved towards the bed without once doubting the lumps under the blankets.

Without waiting to see how long it would take before the young woman discovered she had been duped by the little wolf, the sapphire eyed creature took off.

Immediately she was greeted by steep stairs, although it came as a mere obstacle as she took off down them. What the wolf had not expected, however, were the last three steps giving in under her weight and slamming into a wooden surface below. A yelp came from her and a growl was the only warning she received before the burning sensation on her neck seemed to catch fire.

Unable to maintain the form of the wolf the animal quickly allowed the transformation of becoming a woman to take hold. A small whimper the only sound she could make as she clutched at her neck.

The owner of the growl had remained seated, glaring at the girl with amber eyes, arms crossed over his chest as he leaned back in his seat. Another person was throwing a blanket over her bare figure, keeping decency as if they were not used to seeing it.

"Stop acting like an asshole," came the man with the blanket's voice, and she instantly recognized it as the brown haired stranger's from the hunter's home. His hands remained over her shoulders on the blanket, as if worried she might try to take flight again.

The redhead returned the glare over her shoulder and stood, leaning forward and pulling her roughly from the brunette with a growl. His eyes, which had been simple arrogant amber, were now burning with flames of rage she had never seen on anyone but her own mother.

"Don't touch her," the aggressive creature growled, pulling her into his lap as he once more sat down. Amber eyes turned towards her, the rage still there, but something that scared the woman even more burning within the depths. "What is your name?"

Trying not to stutter, her mouth dry and throat scratchy from the lack of regular nutrition, she answered in fear of what he might do otherwise.

"Kaoru."

He nodded and looked up, causing her gaze to flicker in the same direction. Now she noticed that she'd landed atop of a dinner table, and several strangers (including a couple she recognized) sat around it. The amber eyed stranger spoke before she could try to remember the smiling man's name.

"This is the submissive, we've found her first and she has now been marked." His eyes suddenly stopped burning with rage, and the mood swing startled the young girl. Wait, what? Submissive?

Not thinking of the consequences of her next actions Kaoru threw her hand out from under the blanket and caught the redhead by surprise, her palm colliding with his chin. Her whole body struggling as she attempted to get away from his tightening grip.

A submissive, a legend among wolves, and the power source for one. Her mother had told her the story long ago, when they had been friends and she had been human. Only one submissive is said to have been recorded through time, and it belonged to one of the greatest conquerors of history: Alexander the Great.

It was believed that the ruler had died of a high fever that had taken away his strength bit by bit. Various legends existed, explaining the strange sickness; but none had been as accurate as the one her mother had explained.

The submissive had been found among one of the conquered cities, and Alexander had always kept the secret of his true nature hidden from those closest to him, allowing only his mother to know of the truth. When the small boy had been found Alexander had marked him, and kept him by his side. Instantly the surge of power had come to the ruler, and his army moved ruthlessly, invincible.

On the first night Alexander had begun to experience a symptom of sickness, his submissive had disappeared. It was rumored that he had gotten a slave girl pregnant, and had then accidently drowned as he had run trying to hide the truth from Alexander.

The powerful ruler began to lose his strength, and though many people had questioned the happenings none had ever discovered the truth. The body of the submissive having disappeared beneath the river that had dragged him miles from their camp, never found nor looked for.

However, rumor of the creature's existence never died down, passed down from generation of hunters and wolves alike. It was said that a submissive would only ever submit to an alpha, and when the two bonded, the power would be indescribable (despite the fact that the submissive would always be male).

Wolves believed that the coming of one would indicate the ability of overcoming the humans.

Hunters wanted nothing more then to track down the submissive and kill it beforehand.

The power gained (whether the submissive agreed or not) would make the alpha more powerful then all of his kind, and would allow him to rule a pack that could overcome thousands of challenges with little difficulty.

Somehow succeeding in freeing herself Kaoru instantly started towards the nearest door, stopping only when the burning sensation on her neck worsened to the point of blinding her.

Two arms once more wrapped around her hunched body, lifting her bridal style so that her face was cradled against someone's chest. She instantly smelt pine and ginger, the alpha (she assumed) pulled her closer to his body. Red eyes surging with amusement at the pain she was experiencing.

"No matter how far you run you cannot get away from me," a jagged fang appeared in-between his toothy smirk. "The burning mark will only get worse as you run, and I will know where you are. That is what keeps the submissive bound to the alpha, that mark-"

He stopped and leaned down, not giving her time to protest as he placed his mouth over the burning area and lessened the sensation incredibly, "makes you mine."

Kaoru didn't want to talk, but figured keeping her questions locked up would lead to greater confusion, plus an informed escape would prove more successful then one of blind hope. "And who are you to believe I'm actually going to put with this bullshit," she seethed.

A sliver of surprise ran through his amber eyes at the cussing, but the look was diminished by the pure possession on his face, and something that lingered beneath the surface she didn't want to touch.

"If you know anything about us, you will know who I am. My original name has long been forgotten, but most call me Battousai."

Any breath left in the girls body was instantly gone, as if someone had vacuumed it all out as a cruel joke. She knew exactly who the alpha was; in fact, everyone in her clan knew who the man was. After all, this was the creature her mother had always set after on their hunts, and the reason Kaoru had been turned without a choice in the matter.

For the second time, she couldn't hold on to the images around her and slipped into darkness; hearing a dark chuckle that promised experiences Kaoru would never forget.

* * *

When Kaoru came to it was to find herself beneath dark black covers, the smell of pine and ginger surrounding her like a perfume of seduction. The pillows were soft and the mattress was softer then anything she had ever lain on.

Although the smell indicated towards the alpha the girl completely ignored her screaming mind and moaned softly, cuddling deeper into the warmth the bed provided.

Peeking beneath her lids she noticed the only light in the room was from a cracked doorway she guessed led to a bathroom. Finding enough courage to at least look around the area she had been placed the girl noticed the large flat screen attached to the wall at the foot of the bed; so that the owner might lay back and watch it. The entire room had been painted a dark blue, and all the furniture was the color of coals; a man's room.

Kaoru ignored the ridiculously large sleeves around her arms, considering the article of clothing placed on her as sleeping articles were extremely comfortable. She gingerly closed her eyes, feeling safe as she began to dive back into a world of dreams and nightmares.

"Don't go to sleep quite yet little wolf, if I have to wait for another night for you to wake up I might go insane." A male voice interrupted her peaceful mind, penetrating it with panic.

Searching around the room once more she spotted a dark figure hunched over, it was a younger man with soft features despite the various battle scars arranged over his lower face. He cast her a gentle smile, ignoring the look of confusion on her face and fear as he spoke again.

"So, my descendent has finally appeared on this earth as a submissive." At those words Kaoru finally registered that the man didn't wear the regular jeans and shirt as most people would, but a strange garment she saw in movies or clad on kids at Halloween.

Standing slowly from the chair the man walked forward, a small bow his sign of being a 'welcoming' guy, her own sapphire eyes suddenly staring her straight in the face. "My name is Gabdeus my dear child," he started.

"My own master was called Alex, and we've both been watching to see how long it would take to come across a little one, you can imagine we are both surprised you are female," he nodded to the other side of the bed, where a low chuckle sounded.

Immediately she turned, coming face to face with another man, one of great height and a dominating presence that had her shrinking onto the bed. However, his smile was gentle and warm as he moved towards Gabdeus, brown eyes capturing the other man with greeting.

Unlike Gabdeus the man wore armor that had gone through several battles judging by the strange indents in the metal. It was also shiny, indicating that he took care of it every single day after using it against various opponents.

"So, little Kaoru," Gabdeus began once again. "Will you submit, or do what I have and resist until the very end?"

She raised a brow, "what?"

"Let me say this, because these are words you will have to come to terms with." He raised his chin so that she could peer at his neck, where a strange mark of the moon had been burned in. "No matter how much you run, that alpha will never let you go. And sooner or later, you're going to give in."

Gabdeus was much smaller then Alexander, and took the opportunity to lean against the warrior as he kept his gaze focused on her small frame. "But trust me, when you do, you will become ever so thankful for it. If you ever have questions, just call out for us, and one will come."

Before she could call out the two figures had disappeared, and a door she hadn't spotted on the far wall opened, revealing the creature every intelligent person feared. Amber eyes glowing clearly despite the lack of light in the room as he walked towards the bed.

Kaoru didn't try to run, her lithe form hugging onto the sheets as she curled her knees up to a fetal position. The mark on her neck had started to shoot pain again, and as he approached she noticed the feeling slowly faded until it was barely noticeable.

"Hello pup," he greeted gently, as if trying not to startle her.

"What?" She hissed, body tense in case he decided to attack her without giving her a single warning ahead of time.

The alpha grinned at her defensive words, not responding until he sat at the foot of the bed. "Well," he began, using years of experience to reach forward and pull her towards him using merely her foot. "I thought I'd get to know my pup," he answered, towering over her shocked form.

The feared man then picked up the whimpering girl until she was lying down against the pillows on the headboard, his body lazily resting on top of hers (over the blankets). He nuzzled her neck, ignoring the whimper that left her mouth. The stranger was all passion and no hostility aimed in her way, unlike how he'd be treating her if she were human.

"Little Kaoru," he murmured. "My little wolf, and only _mine_."

She immediately pushed up against his chest, clawing out from underneath him until her head collided with the floor with a thump. The girl yelped quietly but then quickly shot out from the foot of the bed, scooting up against the nearest wall as she spoke to him softly, "don't…..don't touch me."

Kaoru hated how fearful she was, but the monster (despite the strange Gabdeus' words) wasn't going to keep his temper and would kill her if the opportunity presented itself. She was positive about it.

Battousai stood, watching her with an emotion that she instantaneously pinpointed as pity. The red hair hanging loosely around his frame, his mouth set in an emotionless line as he tried to decipher what to do next.

"What did he do to you?" He asked softly.

The girl could only raise an eyebrow at the question, confused as to who he was referring to.

"What did that son of a bitch hunter do to you?" He growled, fists clenching at his sides at the man that they had already gotten rid of only a couple nights before.

Leaning down Kaoru allowed him to take her arms, so that he might not strike out and bruise her more, watching silently as he inspected the bruises that had been made on her once flawless skin.

Some were days old, others were months old. When he suddenly pulled her towards him and lifted her shirt to expose her stomach the girl yelped in surprise.

He sucked in a breath as he tried to register each fist print on her stomach, and the little wolf could only pray he wouldn't have a much more terrible reaction at the permanent 'x' shaped scar on her back.

However, her prayers weren't answered as he lifted her without warning and placed her on the bed, making sure she lay on her stomach so that her back was exposed.

She felt his trembling hand trace the path of the ugly scars, lingering only for a minute after completing the paths before he placed the shirt back down.

Kaoru turned over very slowly, fearing what she might gaze into as she looked up. Was he going to kill her now that he realized she was flawed? She was the legendary creature, but was that enough to be stuck with her for the following centuries? Especially when she didn't want to be stuck with him?

Biting her lip the girl slowly turned, only to find he had buried his face in his hands, leaning down as a curtain of hair hid his face.

"I should have made that man suffer..." he murmured.

Looking up he settled amber eyes on her face, a frown evident on his lips as he continued. "But there was something there that didn't belong to that hunter, who burned that _D_ into your upper left shoulder?"

She froze, completely having forgotten _that_ scar. The letter had been the compromise for her life before her mother had gone back on her word. In order to keep on living she had been branded with a letter that would always remind her that she was damaged, dead to her family, and _damned_.

Finding no reason to lie she simply let out one word, "family."

His eyes widened considerably, the surprise in them something she hadn't seen in a long time. Most people would agree with the actions taken to brand her as a creature.

"That won't happen ever again," he suddenly spoke up once more. "I swear to you little pup, I will not allow anyone to touch you in that manner." He looked her in the eyes, focusing with a serious expression as he finished his declaration. "I'll teach you the ways of our pack, and you will have a true family."

She tried to shake her head to claim she didn't want a new family, but his body was already moving to the door.

"Someone will be up with some food for you in a minute," he turned and looked over at her. "You will be introduced tomorrow morning."

She was left with no time to respond, and as Kaoru lay back down on the bed she began to wonder how she could escape the house without being sensed or hooked by one of their traps.

* * *

Hi!

I hope you enjoyed the story, I'm thankful for all of your reviews, and am glad to see so many people enjoying the story. I hope this chapter worked out for you all, and can't wait to figure out how to write my next one.

To Ginny: Thank you for the sincere offer, but I have to decline. When I write it's a spur of the moment thing and if I tend to reread it a couple times to change some of the things I'm writing in the chapter. So in other words, I make last minute major changes before I post and all that jazz, but thank you!

So, until next time!


	4. Chapter 4: Promise Me

**Chapter 4:**

"_We promise according to our hopes, and perform according to our fears." _

_-Francois duc de la Rochefoucauld_

**Promise Me**

* * *

The night had passed by uneventful for Kaoru, who had been given food by a young boy she estimated was around six years of age, barely walking. The alpha had probably realized that she would not hurt the child's pride by escaping when it was the child's first task in the pack, he had made sure to share the information as soon as the door had given him access to her room.

The little boy's name still remained a mystery to her, he was quite shy and had only spoken the few words the others had him rehearse. His chubby hands barely capable of withstanding the weight of the tray as he quickly placed it next to her, chestnut hair and eyes seeming to shine brightly despite the dimness of the room.

With the shared information the child had swiftly gone, the audible click of the lock resonating around the room. The meal, surprisingly, did not consist of raw animals, but a clam chowder soup she hadn't eaten since she had visited her grandmother as a toddler.

Afterwards, the wolf had settled herself in the darkest corner of the room, uncaring that her back was stiff and her week old injuries aching, only longing to be out of eyesight from her monsters and saviors.

And Battousai, the strange alpha that seemed to split from anger to protectiveness, to sudden joy. If the girl could safely put her finger on his moods she'd outwardly compare him to Sybil. As it was, Kaoru didn't think the man would be so kind if she told him that she was comparing him to a woman who had gone crazy with more then five personalities.

Sighing she was swallowed by darkness, unfortunately, with them came the memories of nightmares.

_Sapphire clashed with sapphire as a feral smile lifted the lips of the little wolf's ultimately feared hunter. _

"_You are as worthless as he was," the older woman seethed, pulling the sword out of the body that lay in Kaoru's lap. The girl watched in shock, her own reflection stunned on the bloody sword as red spilled onto her legs, her hands stained crimson. She wanted to scream, needed to scream. _

_No sound came._

_Like a movie the scenes played out before her, the sword raised to swing its final blow, the supposed dead corpse sitting up to protect her, blood spraying and drenching her in a scarlet nightmare. _

Terrified Kaoru immediately stood up, her eyes darting to each shadow as if waiting for something to come and attack her, trying to finish the job her family had started. Sapphire eyes glazed, far away from the room as her body went through the motions of escape.

Unthinking her body slammed again and again against the locked door, the voices raising from outside ignored as she tore through the wood without mercy. Her shoulder and arm shooting pain as she watched her own blood spray against the wood, dislocating the area but uncaring as she kept throwing herself against the door.

Hands caught her and her body began to frantically struggle against them, the voice trying to soothe her ignored as she attempted to lift her useful hand and bash in the strangers nose. A sting came into her awareness as a needle slid to her neck, causing the woman to slowly lose consciousness once more.

"Kaoru," a male voice murmured softly into her ear. "It's alright pup, it's alright." The wolf vaguely identified him as the dangerous alpha from before; she sunk into the blissful darkness.

Once more, when Kaoru came to, the dull ache of her bandaged shoulder caught her attention. The second thing that had her opening her eyes was the warmth from two arms wrapped around her tiny frame, legs sprawled out beside her own.

Thumbs made circular motions over the skin of her wrists, tracing mindlessly over scars that had proven nothing but a waste.

"You're awake," a soft voice spoke up, barely making comprehension in her half-awake mind. Snuggling closer to the source of warmth (despite figuring out she might regret doing so later) Kaoru sighed quietly.

"What happened to you, why do you have these scars?" He indicated to her wrists, the slight jerk of his body a signal of what he was referencing to.

Turning calm sapphire eyes towards where the alpha pointed she spoke as if she trusted him to not tell a soul, as if he were someone she had known a long time and could trust with her life.

"All I wanted was a second chance," her voice shook, remembering her mother's crazed face. "I wanted to make everything better, but for some reason I wasn't good enough." Tears built up in her eyes, the words came rushing from her, the pang in her heart that the tortured soul had desperately tried to ignore.

"I was never good enough… So I did what I thought was best, I tried to remove the unworthy problem." She felt him stiffen, but continued. "My father found me, barely conscious on the forest floor."

Kaoru looked up at him, meeting eyes she couldn't begin to decipher through, emotions foreign to her going back and forth in the flames of the strange man.

"I guess I wasn't good enough for death either." She murmured the last part, not meant to have him catch it.

The alpha's hold on her lithe body tightened, and she made no move to stop him as his head tucked down onto her shoulder. For wolves, it was a very trusting position considering the proximity to the neck, but the little wolf no longer feared death believing it would deny her.

"You are not a problem," his voice came out deep and guttural, almost a growl. "Never hurt yourself again."

Startled Kaoru attempted to twist to look the man in the face, pausing when the pain shot through her body starting at her shoulder.

"Promise me." His amber eyes were suddenly looking into her own, begging and commanding she respond. "Promise me!" He shook her slightly, stopping when she emitted a yelp.

"I promise!" Kaoru managed.

A smirk lifted the corner of the monster's lips, and his head slowly descended towards her lips, a warning of what he planned to do. Kaoru knew her eyes were widened with each passing moment, though she couldn't sink into the bed due to his body being below her own. To think of it, her neck was getting a crick at looking up.

"Ahem," a throat clearing caused the startled pair to look up immediately.

Mischievous chestnut eyes glinted with amusement as a woman a bit older then Kaoru placed a bag of medical supplies on a table. Her hair was dark black, contrasting the pale skin that obviously didn't belong to a human. A werewolf? Couldn't be considering Kaoru smelt only the scent of her own on the male.

"I go out for an hour and you're on her?" The woman scoffed, placing a hand on her curvy hips. "My patient is going to be in bed for weeks if you don't leave her alone."

The arms loosened a bit on her body, but didn't give Kaoru enough slack to break out of them.

"I was making sure she didn't go into another attack," he replied. "And whether I'm here or not she's not coming out of bed until I decide she can get out of it, the scars will take a lot to heal."

The woman shook her head at his commanding tone, completely disregarding the alpha as if he were a stubborn child; instead she opted to turn her attention towards Kaoru; who was bewildered by the situation.

"I'm Megumi," she turned and started moving things in the bag, she kept speaking. "I'm going to be the one to make sure all those nasty scars are gone and everything you need to get better is applied."

Turning around towards the two she made a shooing motion with her hand at the dangerous man behind Kaoru. The rumble of his chest alerted Kaoru to the growl that became quite feral as Megumi approached. Frightened beyond rational thought at his sudden change the girl struggled, ignoring the pain from her shoulder as she squirmed out of his arms and straight onto the floor.

Several curses streamed from the woman's lips, Battousai standing up and putting a struggling Kaoru back on the bed. The pup immediately scooted to the very head of the bed, praying she could simply curl up into herself and disappear. Her mother was right; they were monsters that were untamable and killing machines.

"Get out you overgrown wolf!" Megumi hissed at the alpha, he growled but retreated just the same.

"When you are done I'd like a word with you downstairs Megumi," he seethed, slamming the door shut behind him.

Turning intelligent chestnut eyes in Kaoru's direction a warm smile lifted the edges of the strange woman's lips; a look that the pup had a feeling didn't show up often on the scowling creature. Slowly, so as to not scare her, Megumi sat herself down on the edge of the bed.

"He's just worried about you," she smiled.

"My health is none of his business," Kaoru snapped.

Shaking her head, amused at the reply, Megumi didn't stray away from the intimidating glare sent in her general direction. How long would it take for the pup to realize that the alpha would not only be worried for her health, but would always keep her close to him despite unvarying protest?

"You are the only submissive spotted in centuries," the doctor drawled. "And not only are you not what the legend rumored you to be, but you are a female. A female wolf to be precise! That in itself is enough to have that man constantly keeping his eye on you."

Megumi shrugged at the confusion that quickly spread over the young girls face, were they not both werewolves?

"There is only one other female that I know of that is a wolf, and that's Misao. You'll get to meet the crazy thing later, but you are a rarity among your kind."

Kaoru seethed at the words, _her_ kind? She didn't belong to the wolves anymore then they belonged to the side of humanity. Her mother had shown her the videos of people getting killed, and only nights before she had witnessed the death of a hunter at the hands of the monsters.

"I'm not anyone's property Miss Megumi," she spoke quietly. "I will be leaving this place shortly and that man will not be able to stop me, he is neither my friend nor my family. And if you are not wolf and what you're telling me is true, then why is it that you have the smell of wolf on your skin?"

The woman merely smiled. "You're right about one thing, I'm not a wolf. In fact, most women who are mated to the men are witches or elementals of sorts. I happen to have a trade in both categories. We are just as immortal as our mates, with the same exceptions on death."

Standing abruptly the doctor picked up a clear container, the green liquid inside giving off a strange glow. She held it out for Kaoru, "rub them on the scars and wounds, it'll help heal them."

Kaoru did so, cautiously, as she awaited the other words she was sure the doctor had yet to speak.

"You are wrong, however, on the other two accounts. He will stop at nothing to make sure you remain here, and despite everything you have to try to get away, you will not succeed against him." She nodded her head towards the jagged 'D' burned into Kaoru's shoulder, a scar she was obviously avoiding trying to heal as she completely ignored it.

"As for family? We are more family to you then the people who did that you, and although you think you might have deserved that horrid thing, you didn't. You are neither dead nor damned, although they might have succeeded in damaging you."

Kaoru looked up, startled that the woman knew the meaning to a thing she hadn't revealed to a soul. Had she been talking in her sleep and the woman overheard murmurs? But she hadn't been dreaming of the time of the burn!

"I can sometimes live through a dramatic memory when someone isn't in their right mind to think clearly," the woman cut off her thoughts.

Without an ounce of warning Kaoru pounced, grabbing Megumi around the neck and lifting her off the floor (despite their height difference), sapphire eyes glazed over with rage. "You will not speak of my life, nor will you enter my memories again!" She commanded.

Megumi helplessly clawed at the hands, trying to bring air back into her lungs as she nodded vividly.

Rough hands wrapped around Kaoru's arms, pulling her from Megumi as she was caught by the brunette from earlier. His teeth displayed in a threatening growl as he pulled his distraught mate away from the growling pup.

A mouth she hadn't expected was placed on the bite mark from earlier, teeth threatening to bite down unless she calmed herself. Whimpering Kaoru allowed her body to slump against the alpha, her breathing coming in as loud as the woman's across the room.

Slowly, with some help from her mate, the doctor stood and started for the door, but not without looking straight into the sapphire eyes filled with a strange mixture of shame and rage.

"You may not believe me now, but we are the closest thing to a family you will ever have. And the faster you learn to accept this new life, the faster things will become easier for you." With that the woman disappeared through the door, the murmuring of her tall mate also retreating as the door closed behind the pair.

The mouth on her neck, to her surprise, also disappeared. The arms unraveled themselves and harsh amber eyes looked into her own as the alpha stepped in front of her, anger evident on his face and something that resembled a pity Kaoru had never liked.

"This will not happen again, do you understand me?"

Growling at his idea of authority the girl spun on her heel and slammed the bathroom door shut behind her, having spotted it earlier from her look around the room. The lock wouldn't hold if he truly wanted to get through the door, hence the reason she kept her body weight against the wood.

A frustrated sigh made it through the door, "Kaoru. You will come out sooner or later, and then I'm going to make sure you put the healing salve on every scar that you've got on your skin." It was a soft threat that left her shivering.

Listening to the footsteps move away from the bathroom Kaoru sighed contently and looked around the small space, asking for forgiveness from her dead father as she searched for the one tool that would bring the destruction of the damned.

There! In the right drawer by a toothbrush, someone had foolishly left a pair of scissors meant for a quick trimming. Raising the blade gingerly Kaoru took a deep breath and brought the blade to her pulse, succeeding in making the bloody mess on her wrist, any farther and she'd succeed in the task she had failed at many times.

Splinters of wood flew through the air, an explosion sending the blade flying from her hand onto the floor. Turning in her spot by the mirror Kaoru found she'd lost all the breath, and not from the cut.

Rage flew from the dark eyes that stared at the blood on her arm, slowly spilling onto her clothing. One sentence came from the alpha as he stepped forward, the frightened pup backing towards the wall.

"I thought I told you never again."

* * *

**Hello Again**

Haha, I'm pretty sure most you hate me right now for stopping. Sorry it's a bit shorter then my other chapters, but I think it's spicy enough? Oui?

Well, I tried a great deal, rewrote this chapter a couple times in different ways but figured this was the best way to put it. Kaoru has some pretty self-destructive intents, and the reasons are slowly going to be revealed. Her mother, her father, and the whole phenomenon of how she actually became a wolf!

I hope you're enjoying this story. For those of you who like my other vampire story, I might be completely turning that story around, in other words, I might be writing another vampire story that follows a similar plot but makes more sense and will be a lot different. Different yet the same, heh, strange way to put it.

Thank you for all the reviews! I truly am grateful! So, until next time! (I'll try to be quick, but school starts up again Monday so just remember that part).

**~ Little Red Brunette**


	5. Chapter 5: D Stands For

**Chapter 5:**

"_A Gentleman is simply a patient wolf"_

– _Lana Turner_

"**D" Stands For….**

* * *

A brief step forward froze Kaoru, whom had stumbled against the toilet and fallen down onto the tile floor. Now, as she glanced up into the amber gaze the pup knew the fear in her throat was familiar, it meant a moment of true death.

Coming to terms with the idea of death had always been on the front of her mind, and watching his hands snake down to grab her in what she guessed was a choking grip Kaoru closed her eyes, hoping her wince wasn't visible.

It was acceptable, to have first her soul taken from her by the monsters, and then her life.

The arms did wrap around her shoulders, one tightened on her painful shoulder causing a whimper to escape her. However, the girl immediately bit her lip in an attempt to keep quiet and not show her fear. What came as surprising was when the two hands were suddenly gripping her waist and roughly picking her up off the floor.

Startled Kaoru opened her eyes to see he had wrapped one arm around her waist while working the water into the shower behind her, testing to see if the water was cold or hot. His hard amber eyes still flamed in a rage she had never before seen, and his voice was scarier then the sound of thunder.

"Megumi!" He hollered. "Get some fucking bandages in the room!" He cussed, another sign that he was beyond enraged at her course of action.

There was no reply, but the man seemed satisfied as he turned them both, making sure she was plastered to his side as he used his other hand and picked up the broken door, placing it against the bathroom frame to keep some privacy from prying eyes. All it would take from the outside is a good push to knock down the ruined door.

Kaoru had been glad his attention had focused on other things, already getting drowsy from the blood loss. She wasn't spared, however, when two hands didn't hesitate to rip up the large clothing and leave her almost naked in his scrutiny.

Immediately she growled and tried to cover up, only to be restrained by the said hands as one took hold of both her hands and legs pressed up against her legs so to restrain any ideas of crotch kicking.

He leaned back with a growl and shook his head, almost as if disgusted. Another word Kaoru could add to the mounting meanings for the 'D' on her shoulder, disgust.

"If I ever see you with a damn cut like that again," he whispered. Somehow the silent calmness from the words chilled the pup to the bone, and she stilled as he used his free hand to run down the side of her waist. The skin contact bringing a shiver up her spine that she quickly hid with a scowl.

"Fuck you," in retort. She could cuss too, and if he thought he was the big bad wolf the Battousai had another thing coming. She was supposedly the 'submissive,' but she would not put her head down and let someone attempt to rule her over.

The hand that had been resting on her hip suddenly smacked her hard across the face, not as hard as it could have been, just a warning. Battousai didn't smile, like she thought would be the case with his personalities (or various), instead the man returned her scowl and picked her up.

With little precaution to his own clothes the man stepped into the shower, closing the door after himself once they had gone in. It was a small shower, with a little stool built onto the side so that whoever wanted to take a shower could also sit down if they needed to.

Kaoru yelped in protest but wasn't able to stop the man from taking her to his lap and aiming the shower so that it bounced off her belly. Even with the slippery water the alpha didn't have trouble holding her struggling body, gripping her arm roughly as he began to thoroughly wash the cut.

The wolf had to bite back a whimper as the pain shot up and down her arm, the man had no mercy with the motions of his own hand. Even when she attempted to move away Kaoru realized he had successfully sat so she couldn't get him below, and had pinned her other arm to her side with an arm around her waist; explaining the sharp pains from her shoulder.

A mild ruffling from the bathroom made the two aware someone had stopped by to leave the bandages, but had immediately taken leave after placing the door back on the frame (not like it would be hooked up again after his entrance).

"You will listen to me now pup," the man whispered behind her, reaching outside of the shower door and picking some of the bandages that could get wet, beginning to wrap it around the wound after re-shutting the door. "If I ever hear of another cut, another attempt at this, if I so much as walk in on a self-destructive act, you will wish death had taken you tonight."

Kaoru growled, moving her hand free when he released it. However, instead of giving her the freedom to move away from the warm spray of water or the shower the alpha picked her up once more and stood, placing her on the bench and straddling her so that she couldn't move away.

Amber eyes didn't move away from her own, and the seriousness in them scared Kaoru more then the anger. "You will not cuss, you will not hurt the others in the pack or their mates, you will not think of running away. And most of all," he leaned down and placed his mouth close to hers, not quite touching but a warning. "You will not disobey me."

Not one for having ever taken orders unless it was her own father the girl glared into his eyes and shook her head, "fuck you Battousai. You can go straight to hell and burn for centuries and I'd gladly dance on your gra-"

She didn't finish, he didn't let her. Effectively silencing the young pup with a rough kiss; he ignored her balled hands slamming against his chest just as easily as she ignored the pain shot up her arm from the contact of each hit.

His hand pulled her head closer, as if crushing them together, and Kaoru could do nothing but struggle without paying heed to the wounds on her body screaming in agony. When he finally pulled away her mouth hurt and she tasted blood from a part of her lip he had bitten.

She could only stare in disbelieve, unsure what to say as the creature smiled smugly in satisfaction of her dumbfounded expression. Her lips were bruised, and the cut would be another marking that she belonged to him. "You are _mine_ pup, and whether you like it or not, you will _always_ be mine."

He stepped away from the shower suddenly, clothes dripping as he turned his stare at her in the shower; where she sat passively in shock and anger. "I'm going to fix the door while you finish up, so don't even think about doing something stupid."

Battousai closed the door behind him and walked off to get another door, after all, it was his room that he had just ruined. The scissors had in no doubt belonged to one of the females who had used the bathroom to get ready for a party in private.

Meanwhile, Kaoru didn't stop her tears from flowing down her face, looking up as if asking the question as to why death refused her life. The first time it came for her it refused and her father had been taken, the second time some of the hunters had died, and lastly when the hunter finally promised death he had been the one to selfishly take it himself. Now, as she had once again tried to take her life Battousai had not only thwarted her, but had the nerve to claim her need for disappearing didn't exist; and threatened things worse then death.

Had she not known of the rumors of his murderous pack she would have scoffed in his face and kept digging for the scissors, unfortunately she knew his vow was most likely truthful.

The monster walked in darkness in which death feared to venture, where shadows dared not show, and she had been sucked in.

Slowly picking up the soap Kaoru decided she might as well finish the shower, and removed her wet undergarments ignoring the noise of the alpha only feet away at the door.

Once finished she reached around the door, avoiding stepping out completely wet for the male who was in no doubt enjoying making her nervous. However, she also noticed his frustration and anger, considering each moment the door required some type of force it was placed with large thuds.

He'd left a blue robe as her only source of clothing, the clothes she wore earlier now a wet bundle on the shower floor that she someone one have to take care of later. Biting her lip Kaoru stepped out once she was positive she was completely covered.

Battousai had moved out of the bathroom while she had preoccupied herself with the quick dressing of the robe, his presence a thick threat that waited just outside the fixed door. She noticed as well that the scissors were gone, and that there was no way of locking the bathroom door from the inside.

Sighing at her attempted failure Kaoru walked into the room to another surprise, it was empty!

The alpha had lain out clothing for her on the bed, and then taken the liberty of locking the bedroom door and leaving. She was somewhat relieved to find he hadn't pushed her for answers, at least not yet...

With a groan she put on the large shirt and sweat pants, pulling them tight to fit her malnourished body. Perhaps if she skipped meals she would get a ride on death's train? Probably not.

Flopping down on the bed she proceeded to start a staring contest with the ceiling, listening to the various noises downstairs. The sun had started to peak through the darkness, alerting Kaoru of just what time it was. A clearing throat in the room distracted her and sent the pup to stare at a young woman beside the bed.

The girl was quite pretty, with light blue eyes that matched one of the men she had spotted earlier, only hers contrasted the blue with warmth instead of ice cold emotion. Her black hair had been done in a high ponytail that had been made into a braid, her clothing consisting of sweats.

"Hi, you must be Kaoru. I'm Misao."

* * *

_I am quite aware that this is a WAY shorter chapter in the story then the rest, sorry about that. But I didn't have enough time to continue and thought this would be a good place to stop if any._

_Now, I am aware I sometimes rush this story, it's a problem I have really. But I haven't actually thought this thing out, just kind of wrote it one day so it's not very elaborate. Things are going to slow down for a bit though._

_Thank you for all your reviews and I'm glad to see this many people enjoying the story._

_Yes, Saito and Tokio will be in the story, along with all the other famed characters (Enishi, Tomoe, etc.) So I hope you guys keep reading and I'll keep updating as much as I can ____ If any of you are interested in another story that has to do with lycans I'm currently working on a fiction that I will be posting at . Let me know if you're interested and when I post it I'll send you a link._

_Until next time (I promise the next chapter will be long again!)_

_Little Red Brunette_


	6. Chapter 6: Chicken Soup

**Chapter 6:**

"_What is food to one, is to others bitter poison"_

– _Lucretius_

**Chicken Soup**

* * *

"Kaoru," she introduced herself with a weary smile, cautiously adding on, "where is Battousai?"

The female wolf grinned like a Cheshire cat (if it was possible) and sat on the edge of the bed, satisfied to know Kaoru took a small interest in the alpha.

"He's gone to a council meeting, the other packs got news of your arrival and the alpha's for some reason want to discuss the issue."

Slight surprise flitted over Kaoru's eyes before disappearing, why would they need to discuss her sudden appearance? The fear that had subsided with the woman's presence once more reared its atrocious head, how hard would it be to escape successfully? Truly, there had to be a way of getting out undetected.

As if reading her thoughts Misao shook her head, standing once more and offering a hand. "Don't worry, they can't do much without infuriating the male who has marked you. How about we talk over some nice food?" She suggested.

Going to refuse but hearing the howl emit from her stomach Kaoru stood on her own, having to follow the smiling petite wolf. The girl made no hesitant move as she slipped through the door and down the various corridors and flights of stairs.

It wasn't long before the pup smelt the sandwiches nearby, kitchen looming ahead. Smell barely setting in before a male voice, familiar, interrupted her train of thought.

"If you even think of touching that sandwich I'll beat you black and blue Yahiko!"

An indignant voice growled in return, "I wouldn't eat your food even if Battousai said it was good!"

A burst of laughter followed with sarcastic compliments on the superiority and wit of the supposed diss. For a millisecond a smile crossed Kaoru's face, but just as quickly it was gone.

Misao peered towards the kitchen with a longing look, but nonetheless led Kaoru to the dining room, two untouched plates set out across from each other. Taking a seat Kaoru was tempted to tell the wolf to go join her friends, she liked being alone, but there was no opportunity.

"Eat, I'm sure it'll be-" Misao was quickly outspoken by the familiar doctor.

"No!" The woman shrieked, snagging away Kaoru's plate. The sudden action sending the pup to sprawl on the floor in fear, a looming Alexander watching the surroundings with narrowed eyes. It seemed the ghostly ancestors were keeping guard over her.

Kaoru, up quickly from the vulnerable position, watched Megumi place soup where her previous sandwich had sat, violet eyes shining with pity at the overly freaked pup.

"I'm sorry, but you can't digest this, only soup to start you off from the unhealthy diet," Megumi explained softly.

Snorting in the corner Kaoru caught Misao's murmured sentence about starvation and no diet at all.

With no choice but to sit back into the up righted chair the pup quietly thanked the pair, receiving a fading smile from her ghostly companion. Alex wouldn't have left if there was still danger emitting the atmosphere, meaning Kaoru could trust the soup wasn't poisoned or rotten.

Unable to withstand the women's eyes Kaoru ignored the wounds already ninety percent gone and took a spoonful of the soup.

Immediately chicken burst in her mouth along with the tender strips of macaroni, the broth just warm enough to have her stomach begging for more. Kaoru hadn't had a home cooked meal since she was a child, when her father used to make herself and her brother chicken soup.

Temporarily forgetting her cautious mood she looked up with a bright smile, childlike in every aspect. "It tastes so good! Thank you very much!"

Megumi grinned and nodded, caught off guard by the dramatic change in attitude. "If you'd like I can teach you, it's not very difficult."

The girl froze, the voices and memories replaying vividly in her mind, damaged.

"_What if mom catches you?" A sapphire eyed boy glanced up curiously at his older sister, trying and desperately failing in hiding his innocent concern for her wellbeing. _

_The teen shrugged in response, smiling at the child she had somehow kept away from her mother's clutches. It had all been a matter of appearance, Kaoru repeated inside as she ruffled her younger brother's hair, and evidence._

"_Mama won't notice anything Saichi, just be quite and we can get this to Daddy, ok?" She spoke calmly; there was no reason to cause her brother alarm. _

_The sweet smell of the soup had started to rise into the kitchen, and Saichi was in no doubt waiting to be the test taster in the food before it was handed to their father. What the boy didn't know was that they were only siblings through the mother's line, for the boy was not her father's._

_He had been born with the strangest color of hair Kaoru had ever seen, silver. And he had also been born with the ability that only the creatures had. However, unlike anyone in the household Kaoru had witnessed the truth behind her mother's disgusting habits. It was often she would sneak down to the basement to be, as she'd always plea to them, 'fucked by a creature half-gone mad.'_

_When Saichi had been born her mother had instantly attempted to kill him, and had it not been for Kaoru the woman would have succeeded in the file attempt. Therefore, the blue eyed girl had gained control of her brother, not her mother._

_Shaking her head to throw away the thoughts of knowing her mother's darkest secrets Kaoru put her hand on the handle to move the pan from the stove when her brother's shriek registered in her mind. _

_A metal spoon came smashing upon her hand on the pan, sending not only her hand instinctively retracting back towards her body, but the contents of the pan flying to cover Kaoru in its scolding state._

"_I thought I said that neither of you are allowed inside my kitchen, you filthy creatures." Hissed the woman she had grown to despise, "get out."_

_Immediately grabbing the crying child's hand with the lease amount of liquid Kaoru led the way out of the room, ignoring the pain that burned her entire skin. _

_That night, after calming Saichi down, the girl had sent him away to live with an uncle who would not be un-cruel to him. A man whom had been shunned by her mother for years…the decision would make up the end of her father's life and the beginning of her infinite torture. _

"Kaoru?" The doctor had moved to sit in front of the pup, a slight worried expression lit behind her eyes.

Forcefully pushing away her memories and the fondness of her brother Kaoru turned towards the woman, "no thank you." If she knew what was good for her the pup was stay away from the kitchen, away from anything that reminded her of the life she had led before arriving…not if she wanted to keep up her strong appearance.

Quickly finishing off the soup Kaoru watched the others eat, feeling a bit sick from the sudden consumption of the meal she had missed for years. Her stomach unsure how to handle the food anymore then her mind understood how to comprehend her situation as mate to the powerful alpha.

Two males had joined their group at the table, introducing themselves as Sano and Yahiko, two men she recognized from the night of the hunter's demise. The entire time there was bickering between the group, jokes that Kaoru remained out of but nonetheless listening into enthusiastically.

The fun was only interrupted when a woman entered the room, one that had every voice shushed in sudden shock, or was it anger?

"Tomoe, what brings you here?" Misao was the first brave enough to open her mouth and address the woman, Kaoru on the edge at having the strange violet eyes locked on her own.

"I meant no harm in trespassing…" She quickly explained, and it suddenly seemed as if every elephant in the room had disappeared.

"I caught a faint smell of my brother, he disappeared from his duties as alpha a couple days ago. Akira and I have been hunting him down but it seems when he finally appears he refuses to tell us of his whereabouts."

The woman gave a nervous giggle, and it was that moment that Kaoru noticed she was a classical beauty. Her skin was white, almost as if powdered (she knew better, not picking up on the smell of such a concoction), her body fragile in appearance. She wasn't petite, but had the body to bear children, and her eyes added to her strange air.

"Akira's here?" Sanosuke asked softly, brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

Nodding the woman didn't have a chance to explain as a man about the same size as she walked inside, brown eyes matching Sano in greeting. "Brother," he exclaimed with a hug towards Sano.

Kaoru, still quite and unsure if she would be allowed to leave, jumped out of her chair when Tomoe's manicured hand touched her shoulder. It was something that immediately caught her off guard, something that was unacceptable.

Growling at the female she waited for an explanation, although the hand on her shoulder from Gabdeus did stop her from lunging, even if it was only visible to her.

"Why is it that you smell of my brother's scent?"

* * *

Sitting in the bedroom Kaoru faced her two ghosts with a frown, still pondering the situation of hours before in the dining room. It was now noon and she hadn't been able to explain how she had a werewolves scent on her that just happened to be an alpha from another pack.

"I wish I could tell you, I really do," Gabdeus explained as he knelt beside the bed, ignoring Alexander's glaring eyes. "But Alex has forbidden me from revealing everything too soon; he says you won't take it all well."

"What?" Kaoru asked incredulously, her guard down when she was alone with the two ghosts.

"Yeah! That's what I said!" Gabdeus exclaimed, turning and glaring at his eternal companion, if she agreed to the part of submissive, would she have Battousai as these two had each other?

Nope, it wasn't likely he would stay with her for long, she always got boring to those around her, a burden among thousands of other things people loved to list for her.

"I just don't want to give you information that might confuse you or make your situation worse, you must submit to Battousai before I can reveal anything to you." Alex spoke, voice monotone and a look of boredom suddenly overcoming his overall expression.

"You could at least tell me why his scent was on me! Even if it was faint," she remembered the looks of pity in the dining room. The one's sent her way when they had realized that Battousai would soon smell the alpha and probably grow angry with her once more.

"No. It will all come in time." Alex growled, arms crossed in a final decision stance as he leaned against the wall.

"Then you might as well kill me because your crazed alpha will if he gets his hands on me!" She was tempted to make stakes from the wood frame of the bed and shove it through her wrists at the moment, maybe end the life sentence of torture some unknown force had bestowed upon her.

Growling once more Alexander stepped forward, "don't think about it." Even Gabdeus looked shocked at the sudden movement, but he too appeared angry with her longing thoughts of destruction.

"You're just like that overbearing alpha who thinks he owns anything he pleases!" She shrieked, jumping back in fear that he might strike her. Instead, Alex smiled and faded alongside his partner without another word.

"I'm overbearing? Sweet of you to say so….I'm glad to hear you talking and not spitting insults. Even if it is to yourself," the alpha leaned casually by the doorway.

He wore sweats, and looked as if he had just come back from a two hour marathon. Kaoru spun on her heel, trying desperately to figure out how to get out of the room without having him catch her.

It was impossible.

"The council has come to a decision," he spoke. "We are to be mated by the next full moon or you will be up for grabs by any single member of the packs around the area."

* * *

Hello again,

This chapter may seem have crazed to you (sorry, I walk on the border line of insanity) but it was a bit difficult to write. As time goes on the questions and some characters introduced will be explained; like Saichi, who Kaoru's mother really is, the relationship between Tomoe/Enishi/Akira/Battousai/etc.

I'm currently taking as many classes as I can in my school so it has become quite difficult to find time to write the chapters. So I know that they might not be as long or less frequent but please bear with me.

I have made a final plot line for this story and think it'll be going in a direction in which you'll like the ending.

Thank you so much for all your fabulous reviews!


	7. Chapter 7: Shatters of the Past

**Chapter 7:**

_"One trouble with trouble is that is usually starts out like fun" _

_– Anonymous_

**Shatters of the Past**

**

* * *

  
**

"Are you chronically insane?" Came the words rushing from the pup's thinning lips. "Did you get dropped in the head a few too many fucking times!" Kaoru was beginning to hyperventilate in appearance, but if the alpha had known better he would have realized that the girl was in no way afraid of his declaration: oh no, she was pissed. And if he had known, he would have been smart to have left the room.

Old Kaoru started to crack through with the rage seeping from her body, and slowly blazing sapphire rose to take a crack at the smug man at the end of the room. He was in for hell, especially with the realization that Kaoru's wolf was in fact not as submissive legends had rumored, hidden and fearful, the wolf was in the girl's eyes, joined beside her human side as she ventured forward.

"Who the hell do you, or they for that matter, think they are!" She shrieked.

Something far deeper then he had anticipated had happened to Kaoru as she had grown up, Battousai realized. The submissive hadn't willingly accepted her wolf, but because of circumstances it had become her way to survive horrors he couldn't begin to fathom, she was the legendary submissive. But the petite woman followed none of the details in the story, only a few stray signs that made it obvious of her stature; otherwise, Kaoru was completely the opposite of things he had heard.

"No Kaoru!" Shouted a voice across the room: Gabdeus.

But it was too late, the pup moved forward and with a fist slammed it into the arrogant alpha's startled face. His body didn't stay in the room, flying down the stairs that had been strategically placed to make it harder for someone to come up or go down without making noise.

"I'll kill all of you before I am forced into something I have not agreed to again!" She screamed, the feral wolf strengthening her body. There was no stopping an angry Kaoru, her foot slammed into the side of the bedpost and sent the wood cracking away from the bed, falling like a log.

Immediately the girl picked up the fallen piece, it wasn't a boken or sword, but it would do for her intent. Ignoring the protest in her hands she moved forward and out onto the stairway, makeshift weapon ready to strike whoever decided to come after her.

She heard the pack downstairs, trying to figure out why Battousai had fallen so abruptly from his own room. He was growling orders, trying to get up to face his oncoming opponent. She was a submissive by legend, but Kaoru would be damned before she became submissive by nature to any moron who thought he could walk over her.

Gabdeus had followed her down the stairs, alongside him Alexander watched with what appeared to be silent amusement. If she could take a swing at him by all means the girl would have done so.

However, she'd rather spend her energy swinging at someone she was positive she was going to hit: the alpha.

Eyes ablaze she stepped into the room with the pack, staring at the alpha dead in the face. "I'm leaving now or I'm taking this stick and shoving it down your throat." It was a warning that they should let her walk out the door.

Battousai stood with his legs apart, a smile on his face as he held up both hands as if preparing to fight her. He wasn't afraid, she realized. The man wanted to take her up on the challenge she so boldly had presented him. Blood trickled down the side of his lip reminding her that she had gotten in a shot, and could do so again.

With a cry of anger she dashed forward and swung the post, watching as it collided with his arm in a block. He swung out to wrap an arm around her neck but Kaoru was faster, letting her body fall to the ground and swinging one leg out to knock him off his feet. Unfortunately, the alpha was just as quick as she and simply jumped to avoid the aimed kick.

She was going to stand when a foot in her stomach sent her flying onto her back. It wasn't Battousai who had done it, it had been Gabdeus. His angry form hovering nearby as he looked at her with more then sadness in his ghostly eyes.

A foot suddenly obscured her vision of the ghostly ancestors and Battousai stood above her with an arrogant smile. He hadn't one that day, not by himself.

"It seems you're too clumsy to win this fight, submit." He spoke with that same arrogant tone she wanted to burn.

"Get off," was her only response to his order. The foot seemed to press down harder until the oxygen in her body started to slowly seep out. Battousai wouldn't kill her, but the alpha would knock her out to make a point.

"Submit," he ordered again.

"Fuck you!"

The foot was harder yet on her sensitive throat, and Kaoru knew that if she wasn't the legendary submissive he would have already snapped her neck like a twig. How she hated old legends!

A blurry figure suddenly removed the foot from her throat, and Battousai from her line of vision. She heard the sound of loud growling and made to sit up when another bundle threw themselves on top of her body with a squeal.

"Don't you ever treat such a delicate creature in such a manner idiot!" A strong voice ordered in the room, causing Kaoru to freeze. She knew that voice, hadn't heard it in years but knew exactly who she was dealing with.

Then she turned her attention to the bundle in her arms, the shirt she was wearing becoming wet with the tears shed. She knew the top of that silver hair, of the little hands that were sweet and soft. Six whole years and now he was eight, and somehow she couldn't help but keep the small tears from edging onto the brim of her eyes.

"Saichi," the girl breathed out, arms instantly wrapping around him to bring her little brother close to her chest. Her only anchor of sanity, the only thing that had been keeping her alive so many years, he was finally back in her arms. _Uncle._

Turning on the ground she looked at the two men who stood glaring at each other. The black haired one didn't look as if he had aged a day in his life, looking like the exact same amusing man who had tried to make her leave alongside her little brother.

"You are no longer leader of this pack, you can't control my actions." Battousai growled up at the black-haired intruder, his eyes the molten lava that Kaoru at times feared, and other times wanted to punch away.

"I can easily take this pack back if you are handling them this way, besides; she is not part of the pack. She hasn't been on the run of the full moon with any of you yet." He then turned his back on the alpha, as if unafraid of getting attacked.

It was only the sincerity she saw in those eyes when he gazed at her disheveled form that had Kaoru finally breaking down. She sobbed openly, clutching her brother to her as she rushed forward into the open arms of her one trusted friend, Hiko.

The man had been her second father, always bringing her treats as a child. He was close friends with her deceased father, and had always promised to take care of the children if something were to happen to the man that had dejected her in the last days of his life.

His strong arms wrapped around herself and her bundle and lifted them into a bear hug, glad to see his girl almost unharmed. "What happened to you Kaoru? Why are you so small?" He questioned after placing her away.

"Sister!" Shrieked Saichi from her arms. "I gotta show you all of my new abilities! And I lost a tooth, you gotta see it!" He grinned at her excitedly, clapping his small hands to use the source of energy on something other then jumping up and down.

Turning her attention away from her brother she didn't want to inform her uncle that the man he had befriended had left her mother awful opportunities. Hiko probably didn't know that her father was even dead, judging by the stern look that reminded her that he had often scolded her father for neglecting Saichi.

"He's gone," she whispered softly. Her brother would hear her but it would be words he wouldn't catch onto at his age.

Hiko looked down at the ground for a minute before turning towards Battousai, "what are the plans for today?"

"We have another alpha coming who wasn't at the meeting the other day to meet Kaoru," was all he explained before turning to look at the distracted submissive, who was looking at her brother with pride. He attempted to his in his growl but failed miserably. "Why does it smell like Enishi?" he finally got out.

Hiko looked at the alpha with furrowed brows, but didn't answer. He had met Enishi once in his life but had never before noticed the alpha's scent until then.

Grabbing her hand Kaoru didn't hear the rest of the conversation, her brother leading her away from the two males without receiving protest from either of them. She did notice that Misao had made to follow them, smiling carelessly as she watched the two siblings catch up. Well, Kaoru catch up and the little one wave his hands around as he told of his adventures with 'uncle' Hiko.

Her brother wanted to go the front yard, had led them there to show Kaoru his new agility in running. It was the moment they stepped outside she knew she could make a run for it and not be stopped easily, but knowing that the man she trusted was inside the house made the submissive sag on the stairs to watch her happy brother run.

For several undisturbed minutes Kaoru _and_ Misao watched the child run with the agility only wolves should have. His sweet gaze falling on Kaoru once in a while as he chattered away his life in the one sitting.

However, the play was done when they smelt something heading in their direction, Kaoru immediately jumping up and taking a hold of her excited brother. Misao ran inside to warn the alpha of the oncoming creature. The males of the pack had just barely made it outside when three people froze in front of Kaoru's hunched form on the stairs holding the squirming Saichi.

Everyone was prepared for the inspection of the silver alpha's inspection of Kaoru, no one was prepared for the recognition in both their eyes.

"Kaoru," he breathed.

"The alpha from the basement," she spoke in disbelief.

And Enishi's startled eyes turned to look down upon the bundle in her arms, the bundle he recognized. The one, who strangely enough, looked exactly like him.

* * *

**Hello Again!**

Sorry if it seemed like a rushed chapter, it wasn't, I just need to introduce more characters to get this story moving. And yes, there is more to Enishi and Kaoru's relationship then anyone is into. How are ya'll like it?

Well, until later! Thanks for all the reviews!


	8. Chapter 8: The War

**Chapter 8:**

"_When we least expect, our past is what strives to form our future. Whether we wish that future to be filled with sun or darkness, it will depend on what we chose to do with the information of the present."_

**A War**

**

* * *

  
**

"I am not in the mood for this bullshit, I want to know the reason as to why you smell like him now!" Battousai pounded a fist onto the table they had all moved to. The pack had decided to gather, although Saichi had been wisely left out of the discussion.

Currently Kaoru was thankful she'd convinced her brother to behave and remain in the alpha's room, _her_ room. Shortly after the little one had fallen asleep in the bed, with Enishi (despite the obvious growl from Battousai) in the doorway curious and unspeaking. A hovering figure trying to gain its understanding of the situation presented to it, with no luck as of yet.

"And why did you call him the basement wolf?" Misao decided to chirp in with a smile.

Kaoru put a frustrated hand to her head, rubbing her temple with more personality then she had shown the entire width of her stay. Somehow having Hiko sitting with a glare at the redhead had calmed her immensely and the girl had realized she was no longer forced into explanations or situations she did not want to face.

"Well, one of the reasons behind the smell is simple, I made her." Enishi cut in before the submissive had a chance to flap open her mouth.

Stunned eyes all lifted to the white haired alpha, whose eyes fluctuated from cold silver to the warm sapphire that had settled on her when they had first met. "That," he added. "Or it could be that I am the wolf that attempted to feed her the damn rabbit when you blockheads rampaged into the hunter's cabin."

Now this took more than the pack in surprise, Kaoru flipped in her chair to gaze at the man with her mouth flapping open. Had the silver wolf not tried to court her? There was no way Enishi had been the male that had growled and fought whenever the hunter had approached her. Could it?

"I'm sorry that I didn't say anything," he looked down at her with something of regret reflecting from the depths of his eyes. "I masked my scent so you wouldn't recognize me, and then attempted to get you to follow to my pack. Unfortunately, you didn't follow."

Battousai glowered from the other side of the table, only remaining where he was because of the pointed look her received from the tall many beside his soon-to-be mate. Thus, he decided to start at the beginning, having retrieved practically nothing of Kaoru's past from her lips.

"What do you mean you made her?" He demanded.

Enishi had the decency to look fairly uncomfortable for several minutes before he opened his mouth, ignoring the slight whimper that came from his creation as he started to delve into a past that had scarred him and the child forever, and somehow made their lives change for the better, though one of them had yet to realize it.

"Sit down," he suggested. "This is going to take a long explanation."

Kaoru buried her head into Hiko's chest, comforting arms wrapping around her as she attempted to block out the words she knew were coming, the past she couldn't avoid.

* * *

_"Kaoru!" Screeched the wretched woman as she made her way down the hall, searching for the girl with madness fixed in her eye; her mother had never been kind to the only living child she had. _

_"Get your ass out here girl! Now!" _

_Jumping into the house a younger Kaoru ran towards her mother, halting directly in front of her to take in the woman's appearance. The air smelled of sex, but it wasn't possible that the woman had been with her father: he was ill and refused to be too close to any of them until it got better. Little did anyone know the sickness never would get better._

_"There are prisoners down in the basement, two to be exact. I've been down there to interrogate them, but you need to go deliver the damn food. Make yourself useful and make something while I take a shower and go greet your father for the day." Her painted lips curled in distaste as she took in the state of Kaoru. _

_"And change, I don't want a damn boy running around my property, understand?" After she got a nod from the younger girl the woman hurried away, the musty smell trailing after her dishelmed form. _

_For the last hour Kaoru had been outside picking the fruits and vegetables from the garden to keep in the stock room, thousands of twigs had taken rest in her hair and her skin was almost brown with the dirt collected from the bottom of the trees. She wore her old fighting uniform, torn and smelly. _

_Biting her lip she did as she was bid by her mother, knowing that if she didn't follow the orders there was no doubt the woman would come after her. It wounded the girl to know that her mother was cheating despite having taken vows to the ill man, especially with creatures the woman had constantly threatened that she stay away from._

_Making a bit of leftover soup everyone but she refused to eat (they claimed the seafood she'd placed inside was poisoned) Kaoru took the two bowls she'd filled and headed towards the basement, the cells._

_There was a little voice singing insanely, it sounded like it belonged to a woman but Kaoru wasn't quite sure what she was hearing. Another voice, definite male, was ordering that the other calm down long enough that he might help her. _

_Tugging at the oversized kimono she wore only when ordered by the woman she called mother Kaoru started the long familiar trudge down the stairway; however, she didn't last the entire way down. About half way she noticed that her sleeve had been falling into the soup, and knew immediately that the stain would cause her mother to beat her for that day._

_In a panic the girl had attempted to swing the bowl to the other hand while maneuvering the piece of cloth up to her mouth to suck at the soup and attempt to get the stain off. In her sudden movements Kaoru lost balance, the staircase was steep, she stumbled into darkness._

_An hour had passed when the young woman came to, laying flat on her back beside one of the cells in the basement. Her body felt as if it had been broken to pieces, and she once more caught the faint smell of sex. _

_Shards of the bowl had cut into her skin, she could see several pieces sticking from a spot where her wrist seemed to be broken. Bones stuck out from her legs, and Kaoru instantly knew she had awoken to fall into deaths hands. _

_From her blurry vision she saw sapphire rivaling the color of her own as they leant down above her, a grim frown on the face of the stranger. He muttered words but she couldn't make them out, and when he took her hand into his own Kaoru cried out in pain._

_"When I am strong enough, I will return for you." She had made out before blinding pain had bit into her hand and down her arm, spreading throughout her entire body. She flailed with silent screams for several minutes, the stranger hugging her to his chest before she was finally taken into unconsciousness. _

_Kaoru had awoken later to find herself in her own room, lain with care on the bed. Strangely, only her wrist had been bandaged up while the rest of the wounds she was sure she had obtained were completely gone. _

_Turning to glance sideways at the feeling of a presence the girl wasn't surprised to catch the woman who had sent her down into the basement glaring daggers, her belly a bit larger. How long had she been asleep?_

_"You filthy whore," the woman growled. _

_Kaoru furrowed her brows, not understanding why the woman held such bitter contempt towards her. "What?" She managed through her parched throat._

_"You were never my daughter; you're just like your mother. The first man that offers you power and you open your arms willingly to him. You are damned, you stupid girl. He turned you, and that stupid father of yours forbid your death!" The woman was pissed._

_"Turned me?" Kaoru was confused, what had the silver haired stranger done?_

_"You're a wolf, you're a demon! And eventually that will kill you, just like your filthy mother."The woman sneered once more before standing up and heading towards the hallway._

_"You won't handle this power Kaoru," she stopped and looked back. "And when that time comes, I'm going to be there to end your existence."_

_That month, Kaoru understood the extent of her new horrid life._

_

* * *

_

"But why didn't you go back?" Misao asked the alpha, her confusion mirroring what the little submissive wondered for a long time.

"I did, but I had to watch my step around her home, there is more going on at the hunter's home then anyone actually thinks." He turned towards the two pack mates who had come alongside him.

It was time to break the news to them all, to Battousai, who was obviously unaware of the horrors the girl had suffered. However, Kaoru didn't catch the conversation, actually, no one got to it.

Everyone froze and seemed to focus on the fact that she had gone pale, and everyone had turned to look at what she had been staring at, and somehow everyone saw them.

"There is a lot more," Alexander acknowledged; his appearance still ghostly but oddly solid.

"That's why we've been urging you to take Battousai as your mate," Gabdeus appeared beside his mate, scaring more than one pack member. How could they see these men if she had been the only one capable of doing so for so long?

"Who are you!" Battousai demanded, but remained where he had taken a seat.

Gabdeus smiled softly and nodded towards Kaoru, "let's say we're old family trying to help out the war that is coming, the battle that none of you will prevent."

The two alphas exchanged a look and turned back to the gaze, but were ignored as both former submissive and mate turned to stare at the gawking girl.

"Without him," Alexander trailed after nodding towards Battousai, "you will never win against her."

Kaoru couldn't form the words she was sure everyone wanted to ask; fortunately someone found their tongue in the awkward situation and asked the question outloud. But it wasn't the ghosts that answered, it was Enishi.

"Who will be started a war?" Sanosuke asked.

"Kaoru's stepmother and her new husband, a former hunter," Enishi turned his now silver gaze towards the alpha. Battousai gazed at the man unflinching, waiting for the rest of the sentence.

"And why is she a threat to us?" He questioned.

"Because it is Yumi and Shishio, the lycans we have only defeated once."

* * *

Hello,

I didn't really proof read, I hope that it makes sense though. It is a little twist. If you didn't understand I'll just state it simply.

Kaoru's mother is actually dead, and the abusive one we've all been hearing about is actually Yumi, and Enishi was a prisoner who the woman forced herself on, and he turned Kaoru after freeing himself from the cell , having taken her keys when she fell down the stairs.

There is more to come with better explanations, but this is for now. Sorry to disappoint but Enishi isn't a love rival, there really won't be one. This story is more about accepting who you are, and Kaoru will have to do that before she can accept that she is destined to be with Battousai. While it is also about understanding, which he will have to learn before he can make Kaoru his mate at all, so as you see, these two still will have a bit to go through...well, Kaoru more so then Battousai, you'll see in the next chapter!

Thank you all for the reviews and I hope to hear from ya'll later!


	9. Chapter 9: Life's Book Lines

**Chapter 9:**

"_I seldom end up where I wanted to go, but almost always end up where I need to be" _

–_Douglas Adams_

**Life's Book Lines**

**

* * *

  
**

Kaoru had ran, ran from the looks, the appalled gasps, from the shouts of her name. She had run towards the room and cried her heart out, a worried Saichi her only form of comfort among the turmoil road that had become her life. Her stepmother had been after power the entire time, never had she loved the family that she had helped raise; never had she truly cared for Kaoru.

After what seemed like an hour the girl had sent her brother downstairs to have Hiko introduce him to _papa _Enishi, she didn't think it was fair to keep her brother from learning he still had blood relatives in the world that would care for him. If he chose to go away with the silver alpha Kaoru would not protest, she wouldn't take anything away from the child that had no clue how much he had already lost.

She buried herself beneath the sheets, covering herself from head to toe so that no one would bother her, so it was only normal she did not expect to be held in a tight embrace. Nor did the little submissive think she would actually lean into the warmth, crying silently beneath her shield of blankets.

It was as if her life had just started to climb a bit when someone decided to slip a stick beneath her feet and watch her fall from the endless cliff of grief and pain. And for some reason someone had decided to jump after her, even if it meant ending their own life to save her own.

Why did she feel so safe in these arms?

Gathering her courage the girl peeked between the blankets, and squeaked in surprise when a warm hand cupped her wet cheek and wiped away at the trail of tears. Soft amber looked into her eyes, and Kaoru couldn't believe the face of the alpha in front of her. Every sane thought screamed that she run, scramble away from the possessive creature, but her body was too comfortable to move away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. Sincerity gleamed in his gaze, no pity. "I've been terrible to you, I promise you little pup, I will not act as I have towards you again."

He took the blanket and once more covered her shocked face, pulling her up against his body as the man moved his back onto the headboard, settling her on top of his body, between his legs. A hand rubbing the girl's back as she struggled to comprehend the alpha that was suddenly being bipolar once more.

"We must mate," he started, pausing when he felt her stiffen. "But I will not force anything but the mark on you." The redhead was being kind, caring.

"I'm so sorry," he repeated over and over. "I didn't know, I didn't know what had been done to you, I'm sorry." The man sounded on the brink of crying, and Kaoru realized that he had taken his time on his venture up the stairs because he'd remained to talk to Enishi. The alpha had retrieved more information from both the two men who were familiar with her and had realized what her life consisted of.

Kaoru didn't know what possessed her to do so, what made her partially move the blankets from her head and wrap her arms around his neck. What made her sob without pause on his shoulder as he rubbed her back like her father had done when she was a child, before Yumi.

Everything in her life shattered, and at the moment the man she detested was her only anchor to reality. He was the only thing keeping Kaoru from running to the bathroom and taking her own life, from running back to her old home and getting massacred in the foolish notion.

For years Yumi had lied to her family, to her father! She was a wolf like Kaoru, and had planned on gathering the strongest of hunters to form a pack stronger than anyone in the region. Alongside Shishio, a man the girl had always been cautious of steering away from, she wanted to rule the world. Her plans, however, had gone terribly wrong when the girl she had been forced to raise had been unexpectedly turned.

Kaoru wasn't meant to be a wolf, she was supposed to have been killed as easy as any other human. After weeks of awaiting the young girl to wake from the slumber that had healed her wounds Yumi had realized that the turn had been a gift, and had decided to convince Kaoru to leave before she caught on to the scent of the other wolves around her. At times having convinced the child it was the mere smell of those that had been kept in the basement.

When the girl had been so convinced of her damnation that Yumi was positive she would take her own life the woman decided to kill her father in front of her (she would have also taken Saichi's life had it not been for Kaoru sending him away) and banish Kaoru. And her plan had worked; the girl had run blindly as the hunters chased her until she had collapsed over a cliff. Yumi still thought Kaoru was dead; she had no reason to believe otherwise.

So the little pup cried, for her lack of love in life, for her lack of family, and for her lack of fortune. Had fate truly been so cruel that they had cast only horrors in her wake? So why was this possessive alpha suddenly promising things she had never heard from anyone but herself speaking to Saichi? Why was he being so kind all of a sudden?

They remained in their position until Kaoru stopped crying, until her tears ran dry and only the small hiccups escaped her lips, until those hiccups turned into soft breaths as the pup fell into a dreamless sleep.

"How is she?" Came the question from the looming Hiko as he peered at their entwined bodies on the bed.

"She's asleep…I really had no idea." Battousai looked up with shame in his eyes, regretting his nature as alpha. "I can never stop being possessive of the little one, I can't stop the lust that I feel anytime I see her innocent eyes…I just didn't know this was the extent of problems."

Hiko nodded slightly, taking a seat on the edge of the bed where he would not disturb Kaoru but could still hold a whispered conversation with the one he had grown to watch over since as long as he could remember. "Her life has never been easy, I did everything I could to intervene, but it was nothing compared to the horrors she still had to face."

The alpha agreed, his hands tightening slightly on the bundle he finally cradled in his arms. He had requested that the pack stay away from himself and Kaoru for a few days, that while they gathered others around the country to form an alliance against the upcoming war he could court his young mate. The council had been taken care of, Enishi had assured. The man had been able to stop their decision with the simple fact that he was her creator and had a right to deny them the rights of mating unless it was of her wishes or of drastic needs.

"You're going to have to be kinder Battousai," the wolf (surprisingly younger then Battousai) explained. "If you want Kaoru to fall for you then you must show her the side that I grew up with, the boy that trusted and believed in others."

The alpha said nothing, but the nod he returned was enough assurance that he had understood the question. "I can't stop my anger when others are around, or when she attempts to hurt herself, but otherwise I'll restrain my temper."

Hiko looked taken aback for several minutes, and he showed the rage that showed the similarity between the two. "She's done what?" He growled low.

"I found her in the bathroom, slit her wrists more than once, the girl doesn't believe she is worth anything alive." He went to explain more when the voices from earlier interrupted the conversation, the ghosts that had briefly disappeared from the room earlier.

"Kaoru has been tricking into getting rid of herself if Yumi failed to do so," it was the smaller of the ghosts, the scarred one. He was sitting against the wall, a strong arm wrapped around his neck as the more intimidating creature silently studied them.

Battousai went pale, so did Hiko, neither were used to the idea that there were ghosts haunting the younger girl. It had seemed that she was familiar with them, however, when she had turned around before leaving the room and roared that the 'damned ancestors' find another family member to haunt.

"My name is Gabdeus," the man explained. "And my mate is Alexander, you might know him from the millions of legends and stories fabricated and told about history?" He grinned as he watched the two men nod slowly.

"I used to be a submissive, like Kaoru, and since my death have been watching over my line waiting for another one like myself to appear. Kaoru was destined to end up here since the day she was born, and she will want nothing but vengeance for as long as she lives." He explained.

"Yumi is her stepmother, not her real mother. In fact, to speed up the process the woman actually paid the midwife to kill her mother at the birth. As the caring woman willing to help Kaoru's father take the baby then she would be able to situate herself in a position of power, one that would grow as time passed. It was only a matter of time before Kaoru ended up at the hunter's backyard."

Battousai growled, his hold tightening on the sleeping girl. "Why the hell didn't you do something to help her, you bastard? If you knew the trouble, why didn't you stop it?"

The ghost shrugged, as if to say it wasn't his place to stop. "We all have a book written about us, it is only a matter of time before we find ourselves stumbling upon the lines of destiny, written in stone. I've come to beg that you find a way to change those lines…"

Gabdues stood up, walking towards the bed and stopping when he realized the freaked out looks he'd received from the men. "If you do not get Kaoru to mate with you within the next three days, Yumi _will_ kill her."

Without warning the two ghosts started to fade, and Battousai watched in horror alongside his mentor. His amber eyes fell to gaze into the girl's blue eyes, open in matching shock of the words. Their gazes crashed, both holding the same turmoil emotions of the other.

Shit.

* * *

_Hello,_

_So I hope this chapter made sense, if it didn't things are either going to be explained or just ask, if I don't answer, it's cause it will be explained later. _

_I am aware of Battousai's dramatic change, but he just learned of the true horrors of Kaoru's past, and things must change if he wants her to mate with him. Don't worry, arrogant, angry alpha is still there, just not so much so in this chapter. Tune in next time, a little bird might be making an appearance for the infamous Yumi._


End file.
